


Tending Cold

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Loki smiled and didn’t say a word. Faye knew that nothing would change his mind, so she just gave in to it. “Don’t skip breakfast, lunch and dinner. And don’t stay up at night. I don’t want you to do that.” she said. “Okay. I won’t do that.” Loki replied with a smile.





	Tending Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine getting sick and having Loki take care of you for the day._

_Imagine Loki smoothing your hair out of your face when you have a burning fever. The coldness of his hand makes you flinch and shiver, but he shushes you comfortingly and keeps his palm against your forehead, trying to cool you off._

* * *

It was morning and Faye was slowly waking up. She felt how she was trembling. It surprised her that the after effects of her climax lasted this long. They did have sex all night. Loki returned from a week-long mission and finally getting to give in to their need for sex after a week, they had sex all night long. She was always sore and exhausted after it, but she loved it. Loki was asleep next to her. Faye wriggled out of his arms and sat up, pulling her legs up. She was trembling like never before. This was not an after effect. This was from exhaustion, she realized. And not just from all the sex she had with Loki. She had exhausted herself. There had been quite an event at the palace last week and Faye helped out getting everything ready. Since Loki was on his mission, she had plenty of time to do that. She had so many things to do and thinking of that kept her up at night. She didn’t get all the sleep she needed. Normally, she always slept well. Even with a lot on her mind, but this time Loki wasn’t there to get her mind off of it. She didn’t think all of it together would have this effect on her. Faye was waiting for the trembling to stop, but it didn’t. After a while she slid back under the covers and hoped for it to stop as she would fall asleep. It wouldn’t be long before their day started.

Waking up, Loki noticed that Faye wasn’t laying in his arms. It surprised him. She did turn every few nights, but she would still be in his arms as he woke up. Inching closer to her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her as she stopped him. “No.” she said, opening her eyes and looking at him with pained look on her face. Loki noticed the sound of her voice. Something was wrong. As he caressed her cheek, he felt the heat she was giving off. “You okay, my love? You don’t look well.” he asked, getting worried. Faye looked at him and lightly shook her head. “Everything hurts.” she said. Loki didn’t know what to say or do. He just looked at her and tried to figure out was going on with her. She was sick, that’s all he knew. Faye looked exhausted and it wasn’t just from all the sex they had. He knew that she had been helping out to get everything ready for an event at the palace. She always had a lot on her mind and it would keep her awake at night if it wasn’t for him taking her mind off of it. When it hit him, Loki got angry at himself. He had been on a mission. She had not been getting all the sleep she needed. He didn’t even think of asking her is she was up for sex. “Sorry, my love. That’s my fault.” Loki said. “You exhausted yourself and it never would’ve happened if I had been here to keep you from doing that.” he explained, looking at her.

Faye was still trembling and now everything was hurting too. Head, throat, body. This is what she got for exhausting herself like that. Loki got up and put on his shorts, before walking up to the doors. “Send for a healer, it’s urgent. Inform everyone in my family that I’m taking a day off.” he ordered the guards standing in the hallway. As he walked up to the bed again and sat down next to her, he looked at her. “I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you.” Loki said, smoothing her hair out of her face. Faye didn’t feel like going anywhere. She wanted to sleep and forget all the pain she was feeling. “You don’t have to stay with me. You have tasks and duties.” Faye replied with a little smile. Loki smiled and didn’t say a word. Faye knew that nothing would change his mind, so she just gave in to it. “Don’t skip breakfast, lunch and dinner. And don’t stay up at night. I don’t want you to do that.” she said. “Okay. I won’t do that.” Loki replied with a smile. Faye was trying to find a comfortable way to lie in, as there was knocking on the doors. Loki walked over to open them. It was the healer. Loki didn’t give him time to ask what was going on. He just started ordering him to bring herbs and ointments. As the healer left, Loki walked up to the bathroom. He was running a bath. “We are going to take a bath and after that I will take care of you. I will make you some tea that will help with the fever and I will massage you with some ointment that will help with the pain.” Loki explained as he was walking up to her. Sitting down, he looked at her and caressed her cheek.

After the healer returned with everything Loki had asked for, he put it all down on a small table and checked up on the bath he was running. As it was filled up, he got her out of bed. Loki pulled the covers off of her and scooped her up. Feeling the fresh air on her naked body made her flinch. Faye was too exhausted and hurt to say or do a thing. She didn’t even try to stop him from doing it. Putting her down in the bath tub, Faye let out a sigh of relief. The warm water felt good. Loki joined her and helped her washing up. After Loki got washed up himself and was just relaxing in the tub with her, Faye was feeling completely refreshed. She let out a moan of comfort and enjoyed feeling Loki’s body against hers. “I’m happy to see that this helps.” he said, giving her a kiss. “It makes me forget everything.” Faye explained. She didn’t feel any pain for the moment and she even forget that she had a burning fever. As Loki got her out of the tub and helped her drying up, he got her back to bed. Putting her down on it, Faye sat up with her legs pulled up and the covers over her. Loki walked over to the small table and started making her tea. Faye felt refreshed, but the heat of the fever and the pain returned quickly.

Loki noticed it. Waiting for the tea to be ready, he opened up the little jar with ointment and made her sit before him on the bed. Pulling the covers off of her, he noticed the way she flinched. Fresh air had an effect on a naked body with a burning fever. As he was done massaging the ointment on her back, shoulders and neck, Faye’s body was completely relaxed. He knew that it would help take away the pain. The tea would bring down the fever. Sleep would do the rest. As the tea was ready, Loki got up and put away the jar. Faye sat up and pulled the covers over her. Handing her the chalice with tea, Faye took a sip from it. “This tastes good. I did not expect that.” she said with a smile. “You will be drinking it for the rest of the day.” he replied. “We will have to see when it’s time for your next dose, as it depends on how well you’re recovering.” Loki explained. He would be watching her every second of the day, so he would notice it when it was time again. As Faye was done drinking her tea, she was trying to find a comfortable way to lie in. Loki sat down on the bed next to her and caressed her cheek as she was falling asleep. It didn’t take long. Not feeling any pain helped. Bringing down the fever would take time, but it helped that she was asleep. Loki smiled and looked at her. He would take care of her. She was always taking care of him, and now he would get to return some of that loving care to her.

Faye was slowly waking up. She didn’t know how long she had slept. She was trembling and everything was hurting again. It was even worse than before. Loki was reading a book as he noticed her being awake. Walking over to her, he sat down on the bed and caressed her cheek. His touch made her flinch. Loki’s hands were always cold. She didn’t know why. She had gotten used to it and she even started liking it. The way his cold hands felt like on her naked body turned her on. His body itself wasn’t as cold as his hands. It always felt warm. The difference in body heat caused her to feel a sensation and she loved it. It was one of the things that made sex with him simply fun and intense. She didn’t expect herself to react to his touch like this now. The burning fever made her feel so hot that his touch was ice cold. As he was smoothing her hair out of her face, she flinched again. Loki noticed her reaction. “It’s okay. Your fever has returned and it’s worse. How is the pain?” he asked, holding his palm against her forehead. It cooled her off a little. “Everything is hurting again and it’s worse.” Faye answered. Loki got up and started taking care of her again. Tea, ointment. “How long did I sleep?” she asked him, trying to tell what time it was. “I just had lunch. You were sleeping well.” Loki answered. She did sleep well. She just didn’t expect the fever and pain to be worse after it. The ointment helped her body relax and the pain was fading away fast. The tea was still tasty and Faye knew that it would bring down the fever. Laying down, she got comfortable. Loki was looking at her and caressing her cheek as she fell asleep again.

As Loki was finishing having dinner, he looked at Faye. She had been asleep for a while and was waking up again. Walking over to the bed, he noticed the pained look on her face. The fever and pain had returned again. Sitting down next to her, he caressed her cheek. “Has it gotten worse again?” he asked her. “No. It still hurts, though.” she answered with a little smile. Loki smiled back at her. “You were sleeping well. I just had dinner.” he said, getting up. Walking up to the bathroom, Loki ran a bath. Another bath would do Faye good. She would be refreshed before going to sleep for the night. He would get tea ready and massage her with the ointment a last time. For today. If needed, he would take a day off again. He wanted to be there for Faye. As the bath was filled up, he got Faye out of bed. Pulling the covers off of her made her flinch. Scooping her up, he got her to the bathroom. Putting her down in the tub, Faye let out a sigh of relief. Loki joined her and helped her washing up. After washing up himself, Loki relaxed in the tub with Faye. Feeling her body against his made him smile and Faye liked it too. She let out a moan of comfort and Loki know that she was feeling refreshed. She wasn’t feeling the fever and pain. As he got her out of the tub and helped her drying up, he got her back to bed. Putting her down on it, Faye sat up and pulled the covers over her. Loki got tea ready and massaged her with the ointment.

After drinking the tea, Faye was trying to find a comfortable way to lie in. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep. Loki put everything back and smiled as he noticed it. Finishing his book, Loki joined Faye in bed. He missed feeling the warmth of her body against his and wanted to have her close to him. It would have to wait. Loki smiled as he watched her sleep. She was everything to him. His princess. His happiness. And he would be there for her, like she had been there for him when he needed her. Loki remembered the first time he fell sick and she took care of him. Faye had been his servant for not even half a year and things didn’t happen yet. Normally, he would have a healer take care of him, but Faye wanted to do it. He didn’t stop her. She stayed with him all day and slept on the sofa at night. He loved her for doing it. He loved her. All he needed to fall in love with her was a week. And yet, he kept it a secret. Having her with him all day and night, made him realize that he didn’t want to be apart from her again. He didn’t want to keep it a secret anymore that he loved her. Loki didn’t know if Faye loved him too, and it made him nervous. He just wanted her to know how he felt and before he knew it, things happened. Loki smiled as he remembered it all. 

Loki woke up with Faye in his arms. Feeling the warmth of her body against his made him smile. She had snuggled up with him in her sleep. He looked at her and caressed her cheek. No fever. Faye opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Good morning, my love.” Loki said. “Good morning.” Faye replied. “How are you feeling?” he asked her. She was looking well. “I feel fine.” Faye answered with a smile. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and Faye gave in to it. He caressed her cheek as she snuggled up with him and Loki smiled. He was just lying there with her, enjoying the feeling of having her back in his arms. If he could, he would never let go of her again.


End file.
